My Random Anime Drabbles
by XXFluidXXMotionsXX
Summary: My Music Drabble Challenge. Contains varrying anime, with a large amount of Ouran. Reading Warning: Contains Some Spoilers.
1. Do What You Have To Do

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.[ I picked Ouran, Naruto, Soul Eater and Wallflower]_

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. [Used WMP]_

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!)[Very Tempted xD]_

_4. Do ten of these, then post. [All are done just in separate chapters :D]_

Song: Do What You Have To Do- Sarah McLachlan

Anime: Soul Eater

Pairing: BlackStarXAmariko

It was sad, she never liked him back, but Blackstar couldn't help but put his ego aside to help the girl he wanted to shine for. "Hey Amariko, we'll get Kid back." he rested a hand gently on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

She looked up and let out a sob jumping out and latching herself on to him. "Blackstar…Thank you.." she muttered.

Blackstar smiled sadly, " Hey don't worry about it! I'm the best assassin out there of course I'm gunna get him back for ya!" he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers, finally accepting he'd have to let go.

_(I know I can't be with you. I do what I have to do)_


	2. Young

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.[ I picked Ouran, Naruto, Soul Eater and Wallflower]_

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. [Used WMP]_

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!)[Very Tempted xD]_

_4. Do ten of these, then post. [All are done just in separate chapters :D]_

Song: Young-Hollywood Undead

Anime: Naruto

Paring: Friendship- MariXEmiko

Mari looked up at the silver haired jounin with pain stricken eyes, "Kakashi, is he gone?"

Kakashi nodded glancing at the rain soaked battle field. "Yeah, Sasuke's long gone Mari."

"Hmm. Emiko won't like that."

Kakashi sighed, " Yes, I suppose not"

"And the blonde boy?"

Kakashi was taken aback by her sudden concern over her host's teammates. Lives that ment nothing to her. "He needs medical attention immediately but I'm sure with the Nine Tailed Fox in him, he'll survive. I'll take Emiko's body and Naruto back to Konoha. Just make sure she holds on in there and try not to worry to much."

Mari smiled, her mouth opening enough to taste the blood mixed with rain that covered her face. "Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"You better save her..she's someone very..important to me."

_(All together we walk alone against all we've ever known. All we've wanted was a place to call our own.)_


	3. Apology

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.[ I picked Ouran, Naruto, Soul Eater and Wallflower]_

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. [Used WMP]_

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!)[Very Tempted xD]_

_4. Do ten of these, then post. [All are done just in separate chapters :D]_

Song: Apology- Alesana

Anime: Naruto

Pairing: EmikoXSasuke

Looking up at the cliff, on which stood the boy I was once proud to call my own, my eyes filled with tears, "Then why Sasuke?"

"Why What?" he asked eyeing me with those alluring emotionless eyes.

"Why would you tell me you love me?"

"Emiko, you're a fool." he smirked

I gasped as his final words tore out the remainder of my heart

"I never loved you."

_(In my mind, blood drips from you eyes. A beautiful last good bye.)_


	4. Vanilla Twilight

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.[ I picked Ouran, Naruto, Soul Eater and Wallflower]_

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. [Used WMP]_

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!)[Very Tempted xD]_

_4. Do ten of these, then post. [All are done just in separate chapters :D]_

Song: Vanilla Twilight- Owl City

Anime: Wallflower

Pairing: RanmaruXMarina

She sighed sadly, her heart a mess of ache and longing. If only his parents hadn't taken him away. If only he'd known how she truly felt.

Somehow she managed a smile wrapping his stripped shirt tightly around her taking in his warm scent.

Until she had a better plan, Ranmaru was with her this way.

_(Waist deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone}_


	5. What Hurts The Most

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.[ I picked Ouran, Naruto, Soul Eater and Wallflower]_

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. [Used WMP]_

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!)[Very Tempted xD]_

_4. Do ten of these, then post. [All are done just in separate chapters :D]_

Song: What Hurts The Most- Cascada

Anime- Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing: AmariXHikaru

"Maybe Amari, if you took the time to talk about your problems, things like this wouldn't happen! Talk about how you feel for once!" Hikaru yelled, letting his temper once again get the best of him.

"Hikaru! How dare you!" Haruhi snapped back.

"Haruhi, he's right, don't worry about it." I looked up my sad teal eyes meeting his enraged golden ones. "I'm sorry Hikaru.."

He turned on his heel and walked away. "Whatever.." he opened the door and ran out slamming it behind him.

"I just wanted him to understand.." I said wrapping my arms around myself.

_(What hurts the most, is being so close. And having so much to say, and watching you walk away.)_


	6. You Found Me

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.[ I picked Ouran, Naruto, Soul Eater and Wallflower]_

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. [Used WMP]_

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!)[Very Tempted xD]_

_4. Do ten of these, then post. [All are done just in separate chapters :D]_

Song: You Found Me-The Fray

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing: AmariXKyouya

The dark was all that existed, the storm had knocked out the power and as I sat huddled in a corner on the bed, I wished I had kept my hair long. Cutting my only shield from the world was stupid.

It was pitiful. No it wasn't the storm that scared me, it was the pitch blackness that accompanied the rougher storms. Inky black, all around.

"Amari?" came the voice of the one person I least expected to be there, Kyouya. The shadow king.

"Hmm?" I whimpered.

"Why are you all huddled up like that?" he asked sitting next to me waiting for my response.

"It's…too dark." I squeaked, half out of fear and half ashamed. The rumbled of thunder shook the room, scaring me half to death, I couldn't stand it anymore. I jumped out latching onto the dark haired man in terrified sobs. "Just, please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, besides I want all the credit of saving you." he muttered into my hair holding me close.

_(Lost and insecure you found me, you found me.)_


	7. Nothing Compares 2 U

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.[ I picked Ouran, Naruto, Soul Eater and Wallflower]_

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. [Used WMP]_

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!)[Very Tempted xD]_

_4. Do ten of these, then post. [All are done just in separate chapters :D]_

Song: Nothing Compares 2 U- Sinead O'Connor

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing: AmariXTamaki

"Tamaki! Wait!" I gasped for breath, happy to have finally caught up to him in the airport. It being a busier section his chances of getting away fast were slim.

He turned and looked at me in shock. "Amari?"

"Please! You have to come back!" I pleaded, tears forming in my normally happy eyes.

"No Amari. I told you the Host Club has been disbanded, you're free to do as you please now.

"Dammnit!" I screamed " We need you Tamaki! I need you…"

I saw him hesitate one last time before he ran off leaving me alone once again.

_(It's been so lonely without you here, like a bird without a song)_


	8. Leave Out All The Rest

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.[ I picked Ouran, Naruto, Soul Eater and Wallflower]_

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. [Used WMP]_

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!)[Very Tempted xD]_

_4. Do ten of these, then post. [All are done just in separate chapters :D]_

Song: Leave Out All The Rest- Linkin Park

Anime: Naruto

Pairing: AyanoXGaara

His tailed whipped at the pink haired leaf ninja throwing her back against a tree, blood coming from her mouth as she hit.

"Sakura!" her teammates yelled in worry.

"Gaara…" I muttered, appalled by what I saw.

I let out a gasp as the courage I knew I needed filled me "Gaara! That's enough!"

"Stay out of my way!" Gaara raged preparing to hit me with the same weapon he used only seconds earlier.

It was easy to dodge his attack, being used to being hit every time a transformation happened. "Gaara I said that was enough!"

"Stay the hell away from me!" he snapped his sand quickly forming a hand around me, throwing me back against a tree.

"Why Gaara.." I muttered before letting the darkness take over.

_(Forget all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well.)_


	9. Iris

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.[ I picked Ouran, Naruto, Soul Eater and Wallflower]_

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. [Used WMP]_

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!)[Very Tempted xD]_

_4. Do ten of these, then post. [All are done just in separate chapters :D]_

Song: Iris- Goo Goo Dolls

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing: AiXNekozawa

"What's Belzeneff doing here?" I asked picking up the car hand puppet and holding it close, looking around for it's owner. I located his franticly searching for his lost friend.

My heart skipped a beat, I'd have to TALK to him. But I couldn't…

"There! That girl has it!" a member of his club said rushing over , trying to yank the cat from my hands.

"No!" I retaliated, "You're going to hurt him!" I clung onto the plushie for dear life.

"Nara! Let go of Belzeneff.." Nekozawa purred, clearly annoyed, from behind me. The girl nodded and slunk back into the shadows with a dark glare in my direction.

I turned around quickly and handed him back his cat, "Nekozawa-Senpi, I'm sorry about that.."

He took the cat softly. "Thank you or returning him to me safely." With his hand inside, he rubbed my cheek softly and took his leave.

I touched my cheek and smiled softly. There was hope.

_(And I'd give up forever to touch you cause I know that you feel me somehow.)_


	10. My Heart Will Go On

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.[ I picked Ouran, Naruto, Soul Eater and Wallflower]_

_2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random. [Used WMP]_

_3. For each song that plays, write a drabble related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. (No fair skipping songs either, you have to take what comes by chance!)[Very Tempted xD]_

_4. Do ten of these, then post. [All are done just in separate chapters :D]_

Song: My Heart Will Go On- Celine Dion

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing: YukiXKasanoda

"I don't scare you?" the boy asked looking up from the wet pavement.

The girl shook her head smiling. "No, not at all. But you ARE wet need an umbrella sempai?"

He looked away but nodded "Yeah, I'd like that"

She smiled and offered him her hand. "Okay, let's go then!"

He grasped her hand and stood, together they began to walk through the storm. "Shouldn't we um.." he began looking down at their entwined hands.

She just shook her head. And smiled back at him.

She knew how to open his heart and right now, he could take it.

_(Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart…)_


End file.
